


Elusive

by chuuwingum (threelyeon)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake Identities, Hybrid AU, Loona girls are mostly in their animal forms, M/M, Mark is whipped and stupid, Mentions of kidnapping, More tags to be added, Multi, has some relations to Loonaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/chuuwingum
Summary: ୭̥⋆*｡There has been news of the groundbreaking discovery that Seoul's number one science facility, NeoCulture Institute, has created hybrids that are considered almost perfect.The hybrids of NeoCulture Institute have escaped from 20 years of experimentation and inhumane methods to achieve the results.They strive to start anew in the modern world, especially the young phoenix, Haechan Lee. But nothing is ever easy for him. He meets Mark Lee, a handsome young man who does nothing but annoy Haechan.Mark Lee is tasked to bring back the vigilantes. His number one priority is to retrieve the one they branded "FS0666"





	1. One; labcoat

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys!!!! Im like stsrting another fanfic oof. But this is something i've been working on at school. Most of this story will be based heavily on the fantasy world more than real life so i dont have to pressure myself. 
> 
> Just to clarify, these hybrids are trained under the former test subjects, 12 girls in total.
> 
> Im not sure if this seems interesting enough, but please leave kudos if it is.

 

> ❝In this wide world, what are you looking for?❞ - NCT DREAM

 

✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵

—

Haechan's eyes fluttered open. He found himself seated in a pristinely white armchair. He had probably dozed off, but he didn't quite remember how he ended up in this place. 

It was the sort of thing you'd expect in a doctor's clinic, or at the dentist's. He is still young, just turned 7 actually, and he _absolutely_  loathed going anywhere near the doctor's. 

The desk beside him had a few scattered notes, the disarray you find on your parent's desk at home, and he peered at it, trying to make out the words as best as he could, upside-down anyways. 

"Ah! You are awake!" someone exclaimed, clapping their hands together once. Haechan twisted in his seat to get a better view of the person. As expected, he was wearing the doctor's garb; long, lab coat, perfectly ironed pants and polo shirt. Haechan scrutinized him, and sent the doctor the best stink-eye his seven-year old self could manage. 

The doctor chuckled, and ruffled Haechan's hair in amusement. "You'd fit right in with the other two. The first one is a bit feisty, but no matter, Jeno's got him under control" said the doctor. 

Haechan didn't what was feisty. He _most certainly didn't_ know what's a Jeno. 

"Why am I here?" he asks, startling the doctor, who bent down to retrieve his fountain pen. The doctor awkwardly straightens his jacket, before assuming a kind, calming demeanour. 

"You are here, because you are one of the selected participants in an experiment, which we believe can help the course of humanity." Doctor says. Haechan wants to call him Labcoat. 

"So... In other words, my parents gave me away?"

Labcoat stares at Haechan with  cold appraisal, and nodded. "You're taking this surprisingly well. The first one here, kicked up a fuss, started blabbing about aliens, and illegal experimentations" Labcoat chuckled. Haechan bristled with anger. 

He kept it down and tried to appear emotionless. The less he cared, the faster the person would talk. 

"Back to topic.... We would like you to meet Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno. They're your new friends"


	2. two; NeoCulture Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labcoat introduces Donghyuck to his new roommates and possible friends

Donghyuck followed Labcoat wordlessly. He probably would have been forced against his will if he ever so much as show any signs of retaliation. Plus, he hadn't noticed that there were two silent bodyguards. Just staring blankly at him. Their uniforms blended well with the white expanse of the room. But Donghyuck blames it on his childish behaviour, unable to focus on boring, mundane things.

Donghyuck kept tripping over his feet in his haste to keep up with the long strides of Labcoat. 

The hallways was obnoxiously long, and Donghyuck's little legs were already starting to hurt from walking. This was more than he ever exercised in a year!

The hallway was, as always, white. But there were no flickering lights overhead. It made it even more scarier. Like those serial killer movies Donghyuck used to watch with his mother. There were no windows, no adjacent doors leading to possible victims. 

Yes, victims.

Donghyuck does not trust this Labcoat. For all he knows, he could be leading him to a pair of cannibals. But, a teensy winsy part of him hopes that he could be friends with the Renjun and Jeno, and lead a rebellion against this injustice. 

Labcoat abruptly stops; Donghyuck crashes into his back. Labcoat does not bother to check behind him, or even acknowledge if the young boy is okay. Why should he? He was only a test subject. Soon-to-be test subject. 

"We are here Donghyuck-ah" Labcoat goes for an easy smile. Donghyuck is shaking with nervous energy. What if they hate him? What if they are mean?  

But Labcoat's pushing the door open, and gently shoving him inside. 

"0323, 0423, this is your new playmate, friend, whatever. Don't kill him. Now, be good little boys or you know what's coming" Labcoat's voice turned cold and sharp. The doctor turned with one swift movement, the last they saw of him was the tail of his coat swishing out of sight as the door slammed shut. 

" _Don't kill him._ Blah blah blah" A young boy spoke up. He had fair facial features, almost akin to a beautiful porcelain doll. He had short fluffy black hair that curled prettily around his face, pale pink lips and cold, calculating eyes. 

"Renjun, don't scare him. I'm sorry, but we don't actually kill anyone. Renjun here just likes to pretend he does" This time, a kinder, calming voice said. Donghyuck assessed the boy and smiled as nicely as he could.

The boy is handsome alright, give him a few more years and probably he'd be like Gong Yoo, or some thing. His mother obsessed over them, and taught Donghyuck more about actors than actresses, so if by anything, Donghyuck knows how to describe boys better. He has a nice jawline, a cute eye-smile. 

"Wait, aren't you from that CF?" Donghyuck questions. The cute eye-smile boy nods and shoves Renjun, getting all excited. "See! I  _told_ you I'm famous!" 

"Whatever. Just for drinking milk? Hah" Renjun sniffs, his head held up high. Donghyuck is beginning to like this Renjun. Sassy. Like him. "I'm Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck" he introduces himself when things get quiet. 

Renjun turns to the other boy, who backs off and smiles. "Ugh fine. I'm Huang Renjun. That's Lee Jeno." he said sharply. "But, don't expect me to be your friend. I'm done with this building, I'm done with all the new arrivals. I'm done!" he said harshly, stalking off. Renjun pulled open a door and slammed it shut with a loud, resounding bang. 

Jeno flinched and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Donghyuck rubs his eyes hurriedly. He does not know what he has done wrong, but he did not deserve the harsh treatment he got from Renjun. So much for trying to make friends. 

"Hey, forgive Renjun. He's just.... heartbroken. I'm a new arrival. About two-four months? Yeah, before me. There used to be another boy. Both him and Renjun were one of the kids, who were here for quite a long time. He told me he's been here since he was four. So, I'm guessing that the other boy was too." 

Donghyuck watched as Jeno patted the ground and both of them sat together side-by-side. 

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Renjun did the same exact thing to me. So don't take it to heart

The boy was gone, and I guess you can say Renjun was deeply attached to him. Then there was another one, if I remember correctly the name was Chenle—"

"Talking about people behind their backs is rude Jeno" Renjun had come back, but he was relatively calmer now. 

Jeno hung his head. 

"What is wrong with you? Jeno is a nice boy, unlike you! He's trying to apologize instead of you, and you are just being plain mean and ungrateful!" Donghyuck snapped. 

Renjun blinked. He regained his composure a moment after. "Hmm. Seems like we've got a smartmouth here Jeno. It's nice for once. To have someone fight back. But, the way things work around here, you'll understand one way or another" 

Donghyuck crosses his arms defiantly. "What makes you say that?"

Renjun's eyes turned soft and sad. 

"Till you see them. But today, you aren't ready. They will put you through the same things  _they_ experience. You will understand." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me any feedback or criticism!! It helps me write the story.


	3. three; little talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Renjun talk.

Donghyuck found his days bleary and boring. He did not find anything worthy enough to wake up to. Well. He has his roommates but they are mostly gone for the rest of the day, only to return at what god-forsaken time of the night. Nearly early morning. 

 

He worries for them.

 

Huang Renjun has a tough spirit but his body is frail and small. Like a gust of wind can easily break him. Jeno moves sluggishly and his smiles are pained. Heavy with sadness and he talks less than ever. 

 

Donghyuck stares at their room. It was like every other room. That's saying something since they only places he's ever been to were the hallway and the Labcoat's office. It was like that part in the Maze Runner trilogy, was it called a trilogy? Donghyuck does not remember. 

 

They had a doctor too. But they called him Rat Man. Donghyuck thinks his situation is like Thomas' and the rest of the Gladers. 

 

His mood lifted up a bit when compares himself to the cast. He could either be Gally or Thomas. Renjun is Teresa. Period. Jeno is sweet, beautiful Newt. 

 

He does not notice that he's giggling to himself until Renjun, who had taken a short nap, had pointed it out to him. "You are smiling" he tells Donghyuck. Immediately, the tan boy stops, the smile becoming a bit hesitant. "Continue." Renjun pauses a bit. 

 

"It's very nice..... like, comforting. Like his." Saying that, the boy's voice gradually grew smaller and more melancholic. 

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to ask. 

 

"Don't ask me about him. I'm—I'm not ready" Renjun holds up a hand to interrupt Donghyuck, he looks tired. Burdened even. The dark circles look even more prominent under the sharp glare of the light bulb. Donghyuck regrets smiling, just a tad bit. 

 

"I wasn't going to! Seriously, Junnie, so paranoid" he lies smoothly, patting himself on the back for such a nice save. "I was making some sort of mental comparison with you and one of my favorite characters from the Maze Runner" 

 

"Maze Runner? What's that? Plus, why would you want to run?" Renjun asked incredulously. 

 

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side. "You don't know the Maze Runner?" asked Donghyuck. His eyes wide in disbelief. Renjun shoots him a glare, and Donghyuck sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. That was insensitive."

 

"Moving on, _oho_ , Junnie, you better watch out for ear damage, because this boy right here" he points at himself, "is going on an all-out rant about it" 

 

Renjun rolls his eyes sarcastically. "What's the worst that could happen anyway?" 

 

_My child, you don't know....._

 

—

 

When Jeno came back, Renjun all but threw himself onto the other boy. Jeno reacted fast, throwing his favorite toy, a big robot at the face of the guard who brought him back, in favor of catching the Chinese. Renjun sunk gratefully against the other, rubbing his ears. 

 

"Next time. You try sitting down two hours of Lee Donghyuck screaming nonsense right into my ear. The absolute horror. I swear, my ears are still ringing." Renjun whines childishly. Jeno giggles, ignoring how the guard glared at him, anger and annoyance radiating off the man. 

 

He pulls Renjun back inside, his toy forgotten. (Donghyuck had to ask for it back, and punched the guy's nuts when he refused) "Tell me about it Renjun. I'm sure it couldn't be that bad" Jeno says, but he sounded unsure. "That's what I said. But look where it got me! But atleast, he's not like Che— yeah, not really like him" Renjun caught the distraught look on Jeno, and dropped the name. 

 

"Anyway. Since Jeno, you are new. Have you seen any other movies? It's dreadfully boring here. I was intrigued by that Maze Runner movie, and I was hoping you watched something a little less Maze squishing, metallic spiders crawling. You know?" 

 

Jeno let out an endeared laugh. "So, you found out about movies?" he teased, laughing freely when Renjun failed to deck him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short it is, my brain just stopped and my vocab has gone dry :(


	4. four; caramel macchiato and blueberry cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan meets Mark, but unfortunately Mark seems to be in a bad mood. Worst first impression.

_Present Day_

   Haechan plastered another smile on his face, but his cheeks were already starting to hurt from it all, he was forced to find a job and take care of the bills, while Renjun and Jeno work to finish their project. Being in Senior High really sucks. 

Not including the fact that the girls exiled them.   

For the time being, KimLip said. Haechan believes it was just a ruse to get them out of the coven. 

After all, he thinks they were way past childhood, and they needed to be out in the real world. The world that the girls have all been warning them of. 

     "I'd like a caramel macchiato, and a slice of blueberry cheesecake."

   English. 

    Haechan furrowed his brows, staring confused at the stranger in front of him, his brain not catching up easily, because it, unfortunately was still trying to understand the language the guy spoke in. 

"Um, excuse me? Can you repeat your order?" Haechan tries for a more reassuring and apologetic smile. The guy, with high cheekbones, a pale complexion, and wide eyes glared at him lightly. 

"Caramel macchiato, blue-berry-cheese-cake" the guy said in syllables, as if Haechan didn't know how to speak in Korean, as if Haechan was a dumbass. 

His eyes flashed orange for a split second in annoyance, before he reeled himself back in. He couldn't afford to lose his shit over any other rude customer. 

He may as well say good-bye to this good ing job. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Renjun, HaSeul and Yves. 

"Anything else?"

"I just literally said my orders" The guy answered, and Haechan dislikes him already, no matter how handsome he is. The sight of seagull eyebrows would probably make his blood boil. 

Haechan relayed the price and told the guy to wait patiently for his order to be called. He managed to even out his breathing and he continued to count silently in his head, his anger slowly seeping out of him. 

He wasn't really angry, just annoyed. 

     Another customer began to order and Haechan sighs inwardly. It would take a while because the customer, unfortunately rattled off a lot. 

 

—

 

     Haechan realized how dumb he was when he began to make the order for Grumpy Cute Guy, was that he didn't really get the name from him.

"Dumb, dumb. You are so dumb Lee Haechan" he scolded himself, slapping the heel of his palm against his forehead. 

"So, where is my order.... Haechan?" Thank you deity above, but also fuck you. Haechan turned around and it was a good thing that he didn't upset the drink he made, or there would be hell raised by his manager. 

Said manager was eyeing him beadily. 

Haechan poked his tongue out at Nakamoto Yuta, and turned back to the guy. 

"I'm terribly sorry s—"

"Mark."

"What?"

"My name is Mark, and I figured you must be a klutz because you never asked for your customer's name."

_Rude._

     Haechan rolled his eyes.  "Thank you for your observation, smartass, now here you go. Enjoy your order"  Nah, Haechan's probably hoping he'll choking on his cheesecake. 

Mark leaned close to the counter. 

"You are really pretty, and I'm sure I"ve seen you somewhere before" Oh  _wow._ Did the temperature suddenly rise, because why the fuck is he blushing? Just from a single compliment, that is probably not even meant? 

"Y-yeah, in your personal hell, maybe" Haechan wants to go home and curl up in his covers and hide from the world. 

     The great Lee Haechan doesn't lose confidence, and does not stutter. What the fuck, who is he, and where did the aliens, Renjun believed in, bring that Haechan? 

Mark just smirked,  _and boy did that look killer_ , and raised a hand in a half-wave.  

Haechan's left to gape in muted shock. He wasbbrought back to earth when Yuta smacked his head with a rolled up newspaper. He didn't look intimidating with the apron he's currently donning, a special cross-stitched one made by his boyfriend, with the words  _Daisuki ~ TY._

"Get back to work, you slacker"

"You are just jealous Yuta-hyung"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this sucked, but yeah, not everything has to be plot amirite. We need character development tbh


End file.
